


Looking back on it

by rosie_kairi



Series: Operata of New Beginnings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I have a lot of salt centered towards that episode, I like writing my fan kids into fics, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, So be warned, blame me later, but as of now it's a oneshot, chameleon salt fic, might continue this, no beta we die like men, there is one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Marinette has been reminiscing on the Lila Rossi incident ever since her lies were revealed.





	1. Marinette

Marinette couldn't be happier at where she was in her life right now. She had achieved her dream of becoming a world-class fashion designer and had married her best friend Felix, who had become a respected figure in the law world. They had also adopted a young girl, named Nami, a few years back after they had gotten married. Marinette sometimes thought of the times in which she was head-over-heels for Adrien Agreste, famous supermodel and teen heart-throb. Times when she didn't have to worry about being called a jealous liar by her closest friends. But, those times were long gone. And all because of one girl named Lila Rossi. "I think you mean  _Liar_ Rossi." said Felix one day while comforting her after a big mishap in school.

Now, don't get her wrong she did miss those times. But not that much. In fact, she's glad that she lost interest in Adrien because it woke her up to her stalker tendencies and helped her break out of them. She's glad that her friends called her a jealous liar because it showed her who her real friends are. And they sure as hell weren't those guys. She didn't care about them, not now anyway. Not when she had a family and company to take of.

Lila was cruel and unforgiving in College. Threatening to take away all of her friends, and she did. But by the time they were all against her Marinette had already moved to a different school and had better friends. One of those was Felix.

Marinette sighed. She had found herself reminiscing on that time in her life ever since Lila's lies were revealed earlier that same week. Ever since then she'd been getting calls from her old classmates asking her for forgiveness. She had already forgave a select few of them way back when. Kitty Section apologized to her back in lycee and they'd been friends ever since. But the others didn't get such a liberty. Not after what they said to her. 

She could still remember the cruel words her "friends" had spat at her. Causing her to run off to Felix and risk akumatization. Luckily for her she didn't, but it was a pretty close call. Not long after that Marinette changed schools. Lila of course twisted it to her advantage, but Marinette could of cared less.

Marinette was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of a phone. She let it go to voice mail then played it out. It was from Alya apparently. Marinette cringed at the name, but played it anyway.

  _"Hey girl, it's me Alya. I was just calling so I could ask you something. I'd prefer to ask you it in public though. Can you meet up with me soon? Call back if you get this."_

Marinette stared at the phone for a few seconds. Wondering if she should reply. She decided not to. Still not over what had happened in College. While Alya genuinely sounded like she was sorry Marinette wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. And she didn't have to if she wanted. Marinette was under no obligation to except apologies from any of them. Which is why she hadn't called any of them back yet. Save for Kitty Section and Mylene.

There was a knock on the door to her study followed with a quick "Hey mom?" before the door was opened by Nami. 

Marinette turned to look at her daughter. At first glance you would never guess she was adopted. Nami was Asian like her mother. She had light blonde hair and steely gray eyes like her father. She had freckles that littered her face and body. On closer inspection you would notice that her eyes were more green then grey. You would also notice that her skin was a natural tan. Much unlike her parents who both were relatively pale. She wore a sleeveless and strapless white sundress with ruffles at the top and bottom of the dress. There was a light blue belt that was secured around her waist as a decoration. Her sandals were the same blue as the belt and had seashells on them. Fake of course. She also had a very strange brooch. It was clearly themed after a peacock, but Marinette could not remember where she got it from.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked her 14 year old daughter.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with Melodie for a while?" Nami asked fidgeting with the brooch. "She wants to show me this really cool place she found in the woods one day."

Marinette chuckled. Melodie was the adopted child of Rose and Juleka. She and Nami were childhood friends and were in the same class. Melodie was always the optimist. Looking for adventure at all times. This more often then not caused her to get twigs and leaves stuck in her grey-dyed side ponytail, cuts and bruises littering her dark skin, and rips adorning her punk-like clothes. Not that she didn't have enough rips on her pants already.

"Of course honey. Make sure you two don't get hurt!" she said.

Nami's eyes lit up. "Thanks mom, you're the best!" she said enthusiastically.

As she watched Nami run outside she began thinking about her past once again. She wondered if it would've stopped Hawkmoth from wrecking havoc on Paris for this long if she had done something sooner. Wondered if he would still be around and endangering the city. Luckily for her new miraculous heroes had taken up the mantle of beating him up. A new ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and even a peacock were on the scene. Still she couldn't help but think that it could've been prevented. But, even if it could, she didn't regret not doing anything. Lila dug herself her into a hole and now she had to deal with it.

Marinette leaned back in her chair and began working on her designs again. She was suddenly struck with a realization that, in hindsight, should've been easy to see.

_A new peacock wielder is fighting for good. The peacock miraculous is a brooch. Nami has a peacock themed brooch...._

_Oh_

_OH NO._


	2. Felix

Felix was a simple man. He was married to a beautiful woman named Marinette and he was the father (albeit foster) of a wonderful child named Nami. Whenever he was angry, sad, etc. he would always think about his family to calm down. If you asked him what his most happy moment in life was, he would be tied between three moments.

1 was meeting Marinette.

2 was getting married to Marinette.

3 was when they adopted Nami.

Despite all of those happy times however, there were always bad times too. But, Felix guesses that those are what brought the two of them together. He remembers the day when Marinette had met up with him extremely frustrated. When he asked what was wrong Marinette responded with "There's this girl in my old class, Lila Rossi, she's a pathological liar. She threatened to turn all my friends against me if I didn't go along with her lies. I didn't and now everybody hates me. Just recently my ex-best friend Alya showed up at my doorstep to scream at me. I just don't know what to do."

After that, Felix had done all that he could to help her out. Things did get better with a few of the classmates. For example, Kitty section had apologized to Marinette for what little they did to stop Lila and for not believing in her. Marinette, bless her soul, forgave them. To this day she still hangs out with them when they have the time in between tours and concerts. Hell, one of their kids (Couffaine-Lavillant if Felix remembers correctly) is Nami's best friend!

However, the members of kitty section (plus the drummers girlfriend) were the only ones who apologized to her. The others kept hating her and clinging on to the arms of the liar.

It was only when Lila was outed did they apologize.

Felix was tired of the constant calls from Marinette's classmates wanting to meet up and apologize. Couldn't they see that the time to do that was long gone? Apparently not because another of them had called. That's what? the 5th today? Felix glanced at the phone on his work desk, it was from the Ladyblogger. She had called everyday since Lila crashed and burned.

He rolled his eyes and let the phone ring. How he wished he could just scream at her to leave them alone, but he used what little remaining self-control he had and stayed still.

It was their fault they fell to the binds of the lies, and they were just too blind to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all seem to love this fic I decided to add Felix perspective, peace out.


	3. Nami

Nami never had many friends as a child. She never really felt the need to have more than what she already had. Melodie had enough energy for 15 people, Dilan was as  _tall_ as 15 people, and Noah, well Noah was as strong as 15 people. Nami was more than content with her friend group. The four of them were like family. Always there for each other. Whenever she did try to make new friends however, they would ignore her. She sometimes heard them talking about her family and how horrible their parents said they were.

It was only when she went to school for the first time did she make a new friend. Her name was Aria Rossi, daughter of her mother's tormenter. She was one of those popular girls you'd see in movies and TV shows. Everyone flocked around her, gushed about her and her family. But, Aria didn't seem to like the attention. In fact, she hated it with her entire being. "It's because of my mom." Aria said at lunch on the first day. "It's because she was so amazing. Since I'm her daughter I must be amazing too right?"

Nami learned more about her friends as time went on. Melodie was the head of the music club, Dilan had won multiple awards in acting (color her surprised, she'd never guess that he liked acting), Noah was the best fencer in the school, and that Aria wanted to go into Law when she grew up. She had also learned that Aria despised her parents. "My dad's an alcoholic and my mom's a pathological liar who gets everything she wants. It's because of her that I want to go into law." 

Aria would often come over to her house to vent about her parents. About how her mother hated the heroes for some reason. About how her father was too much of a pushover. During these times she would fiddle with her earrings, this was especially prominent when she was talking about her mother. "Wow that sucks." Nami said once. "How do you live with these people?"

"I honestly have no clue." Aria sighed. "I wish I was apart of your family. Then my life would be amazing."

Nami's parents were weary of Aria at first, she couldn't really blame them however. After all, Aria's mom did make her mom's life a nightmare. But, they eventually (and reluctantly) grew to like her. Aria was like a daughter to them, and she was like a sister to Nami.

Nami never did like Mrs. Rossi. Whether it was because of what her parents told her or what Aria had said during her vent sentions didn't matter. She just really didn't like that woman. So, you can imagine her happiness when it was announced on the news that Lila had been sued by a fuck-ton of people for her lies. She really shouldn't be happy at other people's misfortune, she was a superhero after all! But, she was.

A few days after that Melodie had texted in the group chat for everyone to meet up at their little hideout in the woods that none of their parents knew about. Nami confirmed that she would show up soon and went on her way. But before she left she asked her mom, thinking up a clever lie as to where she was going. "I was wondering if I could hang out with Melodie for a while?" Nami asked fidgeting with the brooch. "She wants to show me this really cool place she found in the woods one day."

After her mom said yes to her Nami dashed out the door, hopped onto her bike, and rode over to their little hideout. She was the last one to show up. Noah was sitting on top of a trashcan they had found once, Dilan was leaning against a tree, Melodie was swinging in the makeshift tire swing, and Aria was in the tree. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Nami asked placing her bike down and taking of her gear.

"Ah, so Nami's finally here!" Melodie mused causing everyone to finally notice her. They all waved and said hi. "Today we will be talking about Aria's mum."

"Ugh, I just can't seem to catch a break can I?" Aria groaned. "I just want to not talk about my family for one minute. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes" said Dilan.

"Anyway, what about her?" asked Noah. His legs were hitting the trash can making a loud clanking noise.

Melodie cleared her throat. "Well, since the police are practically raiding Aria's house she's gonna need somewhere to sleep right?" she clarified. "We gotta figure out who she's gonna hideout with." 

"You make it sound like I'm a refugee during a war." Aria pouted.

Melodie shrugged. "I mean, you technically are right?" This made the other three chuckle while Aria rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said.

"I guess she could stay with me." Nami suggested. "She's slept over before, I don't see why she can't sleep over now."

"That's fine with me I guess." Aria said.

"Well I guess that's a meeting adjourned!" Melodie declared. "Aria will stay with Nami. We may be dismissed."

"Ok. I was going to have to leave soon anyway." Dilan said nonchalantly. "See ya later."

"Ditto." Noah remarked. "Fencing is a bitch."

"Well then. I guess this is where we take our leave." Nami remarked after the two boys had left. "Shall we Aria?"

"I think we shall Nami." Aria laughed and walked off. "See ya later Melodie."

"See ya!" Melodie responded waving them off.

In the end, Nami's glad Aria's mom did what she did. If she didn't then none of them would be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria @ the Dupain-Chengs: God I wish that were me

**Author's Note:**

> Update: This story is being continued over on Aria of Neglect. It's a story from Aria's POV. This would be placed somewhere near the middle of the timeline.


End file.
